Integrated circuit have benefitted from continuing gains in transistor count, integrated circuit cost, manufacturing capital, clock frequency, and energy efficiency due to continued transistor scaling predicted by Moore's law, with little change in associated processor Instruction Set Architectures (ISAs). However, the benefits realized from photolithographic scaling, which drove the semiconductor industry over the last 40 years, are slowing or even reversing. Reduced Instruction Set Computing (RISC) architectures have been the dominant paradigm in processor design for many years.